ENDLESS LOVE
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah hidup tentang perceraian orangtuaku, aku, cintaku, dan akhir hidupku./ Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk bahagia, krn bahagia adl hak ku. dan aku punya hak untuk bahagia/ Typo  s  , alur flash, dll/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

_Bangunnya mentari menerangi sendi-sendi duniaku._

"Pagi Bibi Azura,"

""Selamat pagi Sakura, rajin sekali kau ini."

.

_Meski bayang-bayang kesedihan tetap melekat menerobos relung hatiku tanpa arah._

"Kau tidak tahu Ten? orang tua Sakura sudah lama bercerai."

"Astaga! maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku tidak tahu, sungguh maafkan mulut lancangku."

"Tak apa Tenten-chan, tak apa."

.

_Meski berliku jalan yang harus ku lewati._

"Maafkan ibu yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu secara materi, Sakura-chan."

"Ibu, sudah ku bilang berapa kali tak usah membahasnya lagi, dan aku benar-benar merasa bahagia tinggal bersama ibu-"

"-sungguh."

.

_Asal ruang waktu untuk ku terbentang luas._

"Kau sakit nak? wajahmu pucat sekali sayang."

"Hanya tidak enak badan biasa bu, tak perlu khawatir."

.

_-dan aku masih mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakiku…_

_Aku rasa cukup._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hei, aku hampir lupa tentang dirimu._

_._

_._

_Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu- _

_-berjalan diiringi teriakan para gadis-gadis centil yang berusaha menarik perhatianmu._

"KYAAA..Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-pyon, I LOVE YOUUU.."

"Senior, TERIMALAH CINTAKU!"

.

.

.

_Parasmu sungguh sempurna._

"Oh my God, lihat dia. makin hari makin tampannya?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar tergila-gila padanya..KYAAA!"

.

.

.

_Tatapan matamu yang sekelam malam._

"Oh, Kami-sama, dia melihat kita."

"Iya benar, dia melihat kita!"

"SASUKE, KYAAA!"

.

.

.

_Dan suara Barithonmu yang dalam mampu membuat jantungku sejenak berhenti berdetak._

'A-aku..ingin..be-bertemandengan..mu."

"…"

"Jika kau mau berteman denganku-"

"…"

"-Ini, memang hanya barang sederhana yang tak bernilai tinggi, tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

"…Cih!"

.

.

.

_Walaupun sikapmu angkuh dan dingin._

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, sekarang minggir!"

.

_Walaupun kau selalu saja menganggapku pengganggu._

"Berhenti mengganggu dan terus mengikutiku, aku yakin kau bukan Stalker!"

.

_Dan walaupun kau membenciku._

"MAUMU APA, HAH!"

BRUKK..!

"Ittai.."

"Jangan pernah lagi kau berani menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku!"

"…"

"Memuakkan!"

.

_Aku tetap dan akan selalu tetap menyukaimu-_

"Ya Tuhan, kau muntah darah lagi Sakura-chan!"

"Sudahlah Ino, tak apa-

-Ini hanya masalah kecil."

_-Tidak!_

_Melainkan mencintaimu.._

_Akan selalu tetap mencintaimu._

PRAAANK..

"…Kanker hati."

"…"

"Ap-apa?"

"Kanker hati."

"Oh Tuhan…"

"Nona Haruno harus segera menjalani Kemoterapi-"

"…"

"Sa-sakura-chan..hiks..Sakura-chan.."

"…"

"Setidaknyauntuk-"

"Memperpanjang umurku walaupun itu hanya untuk sementara."

"Maaf."

"Tch, sia-sia saja."

"Sa-sakura-chan..hiks.."

.

_Biarkan aku untuk tetap berada didekatmu._

_Walau jarak itu paling jauh._

_Setidaknya aku masih bisa terus melihatmu._

_._

_._

_Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan setidaknya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal padanya.._

_Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya._

_._

_Beri aku kesempatan pula untuk bahagia.._

_Karena bahagia adalah hak ku.._

_Dan aku punya hak untuk bahagia._

_Sebelum aku pergi dari sini, dari dunia ini.._

_SELAMANYA._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming Soon.**

**.  
><strong>

**ENDLESS LOVE :Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Drama & Angst.**

**Warning :Buruk dari yang paling buruk..**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read..!**

**And don't FLAME.. ^^**

**.**

**Lanjut or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu aku adalah author yang gagal dalam membuat fic sedih, beberapa aku bikin fic sedih tapi hasilnya ga pernah memuaskan… :'(**

**Tapi jujur aja, semakin aku merasa ga puas, semakin aku penasaran dan akhirnya-dengan modal nekat- aku bikin deh fic sedih sekali lagi, maklumi kalau cerita ini nantinya bakal menjadi cerita yang ga ada sedih-sedihnya dan yang paling buruk ya readers, yaaah, aku hanya seorang author amatiran yang nulisnya masih berantakan..#bungkuk-bungkuk sopan.**

**Tema yang aku ambil ini, yaaah..(anak kuliahan Jatuh cinta, di benci, patah hati, sampai sakit-sakitan) ini adalah tema pasaran.**

**Tapi aku harap readers mau menerima cerita-yang temanya pasaran-ini dalam bentuk imajinasi author amatiran sepertiku ini.**

**Soal typos, EYD, alur kecepatan atau apapun kejelekan dan kekurangan yang ada di fic ini mohon para readers mau memaklumi juga.**

**Karena –sekali lagi-, aku hanyalah seorang author amatiran yang gagal dan nulisnya masih berantakan.**

**Yah, aku juga akan berusaha untuk jadi author yang gamalu-maluin, semoga..#Ganbattepu3-chan! (nyemangatin diri sendiri.. XD)**

**Terakhir, di tunggu ya reviewnya, kalau reviewnya banyak yang mendukung aku bakal ngelanjutin.**

**Terimakasih..^^**

**PS: buat yang nungguin fic "Bangau" (Ge-er lu, ga ada yang nunggu..!) aku belum bisa update, lagi ga ad aide.. Hhehe..#plaak.**

**02-03-2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alhamdulillah masih ada yang review fic saya yang ga jelas ini..#sujud syukur**

**Sebelumnya makasih untuk yang udah review ya..**

**Fiyui-chan.**

**Me.**

**ndyHeryansyah.**

**Silver.**

**Mbmalesbangeet.**

**Nananamaleslogin.**

**Oh iya, waktu di kicauan prolog kan saya bilang kalau mereka anak kuliahan, saya ganti ya jadi anak SMA aja, soalnya saya ga ngerti2 bgt cara belajarnya anak kuliahan.. hhehe**

**Ok, tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ENDLESS LOVE :Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Genre : Drama & Angst.**

**Warning :Membosankan, Buruk dari yang paling buruk..**

**Sekarang, walaupun don't like must read ya..hhehe..#ditabok massal****.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**Konoha, 06.00am**

**.**

Kayuhan sepedanya membelah jalanan Konoha, membuat ribuan helai daun yang telah jatuh ke jalan kembali berterbangan indah mengiringinya.

Jalanan itu tidak sepi, sudah ada segelintir orang yang mulai sibuk berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka seperti biasa.

Jalanan itu asri, karena jarang dilalui kendaraan-kendaraan berpolusi, dan kota ini memang terkenal dengan kota yang ramah lingkungan.

Disanalah terlihat sosok gadis cantik bermata _emerald_ yang setiap hari selalu membelah jalanan kota Konoha pada pagi hari dengan sepeda pinknya yang manis. ia nampak makin cantik dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos putih sederhana dilapisi jaket merah marun yang ia membalut tubuh bagian atasnya, tak lupa topi golf putih favoritnya membingkai kepala bermahkotakan rambut pinknya yang ia ikat _ponytail._

Sebuah tas sekolah tersampir dikeranjang depan sepedanya, sedangkan di boncengan belakang terdapat keranjang berisi beberapa botol susu sapi perah segar.

CKIIT..

Sakura memberhentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah rumah mewah, ia turun dan mengambil dua botol susu di boncengan sepedanya.

Ia memencet bel yang ada didepan rumah mewah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk membukakan pintu pagar, digendongannya terdapat seekor kucing _Persia_ berbulu putih.

"Pagi Bibi Azura." sapa Sakura ceria.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, rajin sekali kau ini." Bibi azura mencubit pipi Sakura gemas, Sakura terkekeh.

"Pagi Nanako." Sakura mengelus seekor kucing _Persia_ yang berada digendongan Bibi Azura, si kucing menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sambil mengeong, Sakura tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa Sakura?"

"Iya Bi, masih sangat segar." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita tersebut dan menyerahkan dua botol susu sapi perah yang masih segar itu padanya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau mampir dulu Sakura? ada _pancake_ madu untuk sarapan pagi." tawar wanita baik hati tersebut.

"Ahh, maaf Bibi aku tak bisa, masih ada beberapa botol susu lagi yang harus aku antar, setelah itu aku langsung berangkat kesekolah." tolak Sakura halus dengan nada menyesal.

"Sayang sekali, baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan dan jangan lupa mampirlah lain kali untuk makan _pancake_ madu buatanku ya?" Bibi Azura tersenyum manis sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah, aku tak sabar menunggu, sampai jumpa Bi," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Bibi Azura dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis berparas cantik yang baru berusia 18 tahun satu bulan yang lalu, anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Ryozuki dan Kagame Hamasaki yang tercipta sebagai keluarga kecil yang hangat nan bahagia.

Sebelum kenyataan pahit 3 tahun yang lalu menghampiri keluarga kecil tersebut, tak ada lagi keluarga kecil hangat nan bahagia karena kedua orangtuanya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan alasan tak ada lagi kecocokan.

Perih, namun toh ia harus tetap menerima, beruntung ia tidak kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya walaupun mereka sudah berpisah.

Sakura memilih untuk tinggal dirumah sederhana pemberian Ayahnya bersama Ibu tercinta dan bekerja sebagai pengantar susu untuk membantu Ibunya, sedangkan Ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha sukses tinggal di kawasan elit kota tersebut.

Sakura punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ibunya dari pada Ayahnya yang notabene seorang pengusaha sukses yang kaya raya.

Walaupun begitu, setiap akhir pekan Sakura selalu menyempatkan waktunya mampir ke kediaman Ayahnya, bahkan tak jarang pula ia menginap disana.

-!^EndlessLove^!-

.

Selesai mengantar semua pesanan susu kepada para pelanggannya, Sakura mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali menuju sebuah sekolah elit diiringi sapaan dijalan dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya_._

_Konoha High School,_ sekolah tempat para siswa-siswi berkantong tebal menuntut ilmu disana, ia bisa bersekolah disana karena sang Ayah yang membiayainya, namun semenjak setahun yang lalu ia mendapat _beasiswa,_ tentu saja karena kepintarannya yang memang diatas rata-rata.

Lain dengan para siswa KHS yang selalu membawa kendaraan mewah kesekolah, Sakura lebih memilih mengayuh sepeda kesayangan pemberian Ibunya, sering kali sang Ayah menawarkan mobil untuk dipakai kesekolah namun Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ramah lingkungan.

Yah, Sakura memang tidak mau terlihat mencolok, hanya ada segelintir guru, penjaga sekolah dan satu sahabatnya yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak dari Haruno Ryozuki, pengusaha sukses yang juga salah seorang pemegang saham sekolah elit tersebut.

"Pagi pak." sapa Sakura sambil menenteng sepedanya masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Pria paruh baya yang disapa Sakura segera membungkuk hormat, "Pagi Nona. jam 8 masih lama, seperti biasa anda rajin sekali." senyum pria tersebut.

"Eh, sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan seperti itu menyambutku." Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut, pria itu masih tetap tersenyum ramah menanggapinya.

"Yah, seperti biasa terlalu pagi aku mengantar susu kepada para pelanggan." lanjutnya kemudian.

Ia lalu mengambil satu botol susu diantara dua yang sengaja disisihkannya dan memberikan satu botol susu tersebut pada satpam itu.

"Eh-" sebelum satpam itu melanjutkan protesnya Sakura sudah memelototinya.

"Ini sengaja kuberikan untuk Bapak, masih segar." senyumnya kemudian.

"Tapi, Nona-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" rajuknya.

"Emm, baiklah terima kasih Nona." pria tersebut akhirnya menerima dengan canggung, tak hanya sekali dua kali ia diberikan susu gratis oleh Sakura, gadis cantik yang baik hati.

"Sama-sama pak Hyun, ya sudah aku masuk dulu ya, selamat bekerja." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada pria tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

"Iya, Nona juga selamat belajar." satpam yang bernama Hyun tersebut balas melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Ia menatap lembut punggung Sakura.

_-Lindungi dia dan berikan kebahagiaan untuknya,Tuhan,_batin pria itu kemudian sambil tetap menatap Sakura yang perlahan menjauhinya.

.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya disebuah pohon _maple_ tua yang ada disudut sekolah, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah tak lupa membawa tasnya dan satu botol susu segar yang –sengaja- disisihkannya dikeranjang jok belakang sepedanya.

Keadaan sekolah masih lengang karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, sedangkan bel sekolah berbunyi pukul 07.30 nanti.

Tak lama kemudian ia memasuki kamar mandi siswi yang berada dilantai satu untuk mengganti baju biasanya dengan seragam yang sudah ia bawa. selesai berganti seragam ia segera meletakkan baju biasanya diloker dan menukar sepatu _kets_nya dengan _uwabaki._

"DOOOR..!"

Jantung Sakura seketika nyaris copot ketika ada orang yang dengan kurang ajar mengageti dirinya.

"INOOO..!" teriak Sakura saat mengetahui orang kurang ajar tersebut adalah sahabat tersayangnya.

Gadis blesteran jepang-perancis itu hanya terkekeh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura yang sedang asyik memberinya _deathglear _yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada dirinya.

Yamanaka Ino, anak seorang seniman terkenal ini memang sering datang pagi hanya untuk menemani Sakura, mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil karena Ayah mereka juga bersahabat.

"Datang pagi lagi pig?" tanya Sakura, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka, 3B.

"Haissh, kau ini." desis Ino, Sakura terkekeh.

"Oh iya, mana susu segar pesananku?" Ino menengadahkan tangannya didepan Sakura, "aku tak mau kehabisan lagi." rajuknya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol susu tersebut beserta sedotannya, "Ini, sudah ku siapkan spesial untukmu."

"Terima kasih." jawab Ino riang, botol susu itu pun langsung dibuka Ino dan segera ditenggaknya tanpa sedotan, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino, walaupun dari luar Ino terlihat sangat anggun tetapi didepan Sakura ia hanyalah seorang gadis sembrono yang manis, dan Sakura sudah menganggap gadis sembrono itu sebagai kakaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai dikelas 3B, Sakura menengok sebentar kesebelah kelasnya -3A- yang tentu saja masih kosong, sekilas pandangannya nanar menatap kelas tersebut.

Sakura kemudian mendahului Ino masuk kedalam kelas mereka dan langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di baris ke 4 dari pintu ruang kelas dibangku ke 3, sedangkan Ino duduk persis dibelakangnya.

Tanpa basa basi Sakura langsung mengeluarkan buku Sejarahnya, Ino yang melihat mendengus kesal.

_-Ck! seperti biasa, _batin Ino. ia memang kadang-kadang kesal dengan sahabatnya ini yang dimana-mana selalu membaca, bukannya Ino tak suka atau iri dengan kepintaran Sakura –karena Ino pun sama pintarnya dengan Sakura- tapi ia hanya berharap Sakura sedikit bisa mengurangi hobi membacanya tersebut dan mengobrol dengan dirinya.

Memikirkan kata mengobrol Ino menyeringai dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia memutar bangku didepan Sakura dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

SREET..

"Pig, kembalikan bukuku!" Sakura mendelik kesal saat mendapati Ino dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling merebut buku sejarah miliknya, "kau tahu 'kan, sekarang ada kuis untuk pelajaran Sejarah!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Sudah diam, aku kan ingin mengobrol denganmu sebelum sekolah ini mulai penuh, Sakura." jawab Ino enteng, ia menjadikan buku Sejarah Sakura sebagai topangan sikunya.

"Jadi-" Sakura menghela nafas.

"-Kau ingin bergosip apa pig?" lanjut gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut. ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa Ino adalah seorang gadis yang hobinya selain berbelanja juga bergosip.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bergosip." jawab Ino nyengir, masih dengan bertopang dagu dengan siku beralaskan buku Sakura.

"Lalu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, agaknya ia sudah tahu Ino akan berbicara apa.

_-Rupanya tak bosan dia, _batin Sakura.

"Kau-" Ino mengambil jeda sejenak.

"-Benar-benar tak ingin menerima semua fasilitas yang ditawarkan ayahmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali bahwa aku sudah tak ingin membahasnya lagi, Ino." jawab Sakura sekenanya, "dan kau juga sudah tahu apa jawabanku." lanjutnya sambil berusaha merebut buku Sejarah miliknya dari Ino tapi dengan mudah Ino menggeser buku tersebut menjauh dari Sakura menggunakan sikunya.

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Ino mengkerucutkan bibirnya. belum sempat Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain pintu ruang kelas mereka bergeser, siswa-siswi sudah mulai banyak berdatangan rupanya. Ino mendengus sedangkan Sakura menyeringai senang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ino terpekik kaget dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei, pig!" Sakura men_deathglear_ Ino yang seenaknya saja menarik tangannya keluar.

"Aku lupa menukar sepatu ku dengan _uwabaki." _ujar Ino tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Ino dengan seenak jidatnya tetap menarik tangan Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju loker mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE sudah datang!"

"KYAAA..Sasuke-kun tampannya!"

"Sasuke-pyon, I LOVE YOUUU.."

.

.

Deg!

.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya sejenak berhenti berdetak, ia menunduk mematung menghadap loker Ino dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, Ino yang sudah selesai memakai _uwabaki_ segera menolehkan pandangannya menatap Sakura.

"Forehead, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku.

Yah, Ino sangat mengerti kenapa sikap Sakura tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang siswa yang menjadi salah satu idola disekolah ini, anak dari pengusaha terkenal dan juga salah satu pemegang saham sekolah elit mereka, mempunyai paras tampan dan kepintaran yang bersaing dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Hidupnya begitu sempurna, tapi ada hal yang tidak disukai Ino.

**Sombong ** dan **arogan **adalah sifatnya yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri laki-laki tampan tersebut selain harga dirinya yang dijunjung setinggi langit, kadang membuat Ino bingung bagaimana bisa Sakura menyukai laki-laki tersebut sampai tak tertahankan dan menobatkannya sebagai cinta pertama.

Sakura masih terus menunduk, mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya dari teriakan para fans -yang pasti sedang berusaha mengurubungi Sasuke- demi mendengar suara Sasuke, meski Sakura tahu hanya suara dingin dan angkuh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Napasnya seakan sesak mendengar suara Sasuke yang kian lama makin terdengar jelas, ia yakin Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekat.

Tap..tap..tap..

.

.

Siiiiing..

Harum tubuhnya yang maskulin menguar menembus indera penciuman Sakura tatkala Sasuke dengan kepala mendongak angkuh melewati dirinya.

"Sa..su..ke..-kun." ucapnya lamat-lamat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Selesai chapter pertama, maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan ya..#melas**

**Sasuke belum terlalu keliatan disini, tapi chapter depan pasti akan sering muncul (ya iyalah, orang pemeran utama..#dilempar panci).**

**Segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini tolong para readers memaklumi ya.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca.**

**Terakhir..**

**Minta REVIEWnya yaaaaa..#puppy eyes.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**8-3-2012**


End file.
